


Wont Give Up

by OECS



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Blood and Violence, Crimes & Criminals, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OECS/pseuds/OECS
Summary: I have more ideas as to what I want to do with this story but I figured I'd post at least a little something to see if people would be even interested in reading it in the first place, the next chapter would give some back story to the situation. so comments or even kudos just letting me know you would be interested in more would be great, thank you for reading





	1. Chapter 1

A loud thud pulls Changkyun out of his train of thought and draws his eyes over to the entrance of his home. Slowly and cautiously he gets up from his mattress and makes his way towards the noise while holding the 9mm pistol he keeps in his bedside dresser. The man is more worried than usual because it has been a while since the sun made its exit and the moon began to shine. After inching closer and pressing his ear against the cold divider that's seperating him from the person on the other side, he hears heavy breathing and a familiar voice swearing to himself. Changkyuns nerves relax and a small smile tugs at his face. He unlocks the door, creaks it open and quickly loses the smile that temporarily existed.

Changkyun releases the weapon and assists the person before him, he slides his body under the other mans arms and brings him over to the couch. Leaving the blood stained man on the couch, he made his way to the bathroom and retrieves medical supplies and saline. He returns to the living room with the man already shirtless, his eyes widened and heart skipped a beat at the sight of wounds scattered across his body. Changkyuns pace picks up and instantly starts cleaning the slash marks drawn across the other mans torso as if it was a canvas and the opponents weapon was a paintbrush.

"How did it happen this time, Hoseok?"

Changkyuns question broke the silence in pieces, he is used to these situations where the other returned home injured but not as bad as this. Silence crawls back into the air before Hoseok inhales deeply and exhales harder.

"The prey this time was more trained than expected. I stupidly gave him a moment to strike and he took it."

Though most of the cuts just grazed the surface of the faintly tanned skin, there was some that needed more than just disinfectant to help heal. Changkyun continued to do his best at taming the wounds imprinted into the body in front of him.

The only noise throughout the apartment is the sound of the air conditioning and frequent sharp inhales from the wounded whenever Changkyun puts more saline over the blade strokes. Though the living room is quiet, Changkyuns thoughts are screaming and bouncing around in his mind, 'why do I let him do this?,' 'why dont I stop him from going out there and allowing him to put his life on a thin wire and commanding it to cross the gap between two skyscrapers?,' 'when is his luck going to-'

"-you."

Changkyuns eyes meet Hoseoks with a confused look

"What'd you say?"

Without any hesitation the bruised man repeated.

"I love you."

Changkyuns heart imploded while his mind went blank, his previous thoughts quickly evacuated and only one sentence was left standing. His lips parted and his shaky voice ice skated across the open air.

"I- I love you too, Hoseok."

Three years into their relationship and it finally happened, in a moment of physical pain from Hoseok and Emotional pain from Changkyun, those three simple words found their way into the current situation. After time ticked by and his thoughts began to grow rampant again, the emotionally stressed man spoke up.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you wait till now to tell me that?"

Anticipating the question, a slight grin formed on Hoseoks face and in a gentle and calm tone he answered.

"Because while I was sitting here and watching you nurse me back to health, it reaffirmed me how i've been feeling for a while. You're beautiful inside and out, Changkyun."

He sat there with a glisten in his eyes while the words sank in as if trapped in quicksand. Changkyun dropped his gaze with a blush on his cheeks and reached for a needle to bring together the open cuts. This time he left his thoughts grow rampant while his fluttering heart took dominance over the situation.

Time passed by and after finishing with cleaning and sitching the wounds, Hoseok leaned into the other mans space and placed a kiss on his forehead before thanking him and leaving the room to clean off his face. 

Changkyun sat idle, giving his thoughts the attention they demanded while collecting the medical kit, more questions crossed his mind but he didn't bother bringing them up tonight. Tomorrow is always another day and another conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have more ideas as to what I want to do with this story but I figured I'd post at least a little something to see if people would be even interested in reading it in the first place, the next chapter would give some back story to the situation. so comments or even kudos just letting me know you would be interested in more would be great, thank you for reading


	2. Chapter 2

The sun is at war with the curtains attempting to awaken the two men cuddling in a deep sleep. Changkyuns eyes slowly crack open and a yawn fills the dead air. He turns his body to face the beautiful man laying behind him, he stays in this position for a moment before leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on his partners plush lips.

After sliding out from under the blanket, Changkyun makes his way to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day.

Changkyun leaves the bathroom once finished with his shower and notices Hoseok is no longer sleeping. He changes into clean clothes and makes his way to the kitchen where the smell is breakfast is filling the apartment. Changkyun is greeted by a plate of pancakes, orange juice, and his boyfriend smiling from ear to ear.

Both men finish their meal and Changkyun figures it's a good time to talk about what happened the night prior.

"Hoseok, why did you become a hunter?"

Throughout the time spent together, the younger man always wondered why Hoseok was a hitman. Hoseok never shared much about work with him, the only thing he told him was he preferred the term hunter over hitman. He said the term hunter made what he did feel less brutal than it actually was, it was his method of coping with it all. Changkyun never asked about work because he felt it was not his place, the hunter did this before they were together and a love life was not going to stop him from what he does. He only spoke up now due to Hoseok telling him how he felt.

There was a moment of silence after Changkyuns question before Hoseok began to reply.

"When I was 18 years old I would steal from stores. It began as a one time thing before it turned into an addiction, I got a high off of the adrenaline rush. Everything was fine until it wasn't, I was frequently pick up something that caught my eye from a jewelry store. Over the course of 2 months I would just be in and out of the business until it came to an abrupt end when the owner approached me."

The man stopped speaking to get both of them more orange juice before continuing with his story.

"He brought me to his office, and my eyes were attracted to a gold name plate sat at the front of his desk with the name 'Son Hyunwoo' engraved into it. I figured I was about to be sent off to some hell hole living out my days pretending I don't miss the outside world. To my surprise he said he would make a deal with me, if I were to assist him he wouldn't turn over the amount of evidence he had on me to the police. I had taken thousands of dollars worth of diamonds and gold so no doubt in my mind I knew I would have ben there for a while. He mentioned I had a skill in stealth and it could be put to much better use than petty stealing from a jewelry store."

If it weren't for the occasional blinking, Hoseok would have figured Changkyun turned to stone. The younger man figured his boyfriend had done something illegal to end up in this position but how did stealing make its way to killing?

"Anyway the deal was for me to steal from some big name factories. I was successful in getting in, taking what he desired and getting out but Hyunwoo felt the debt still needed to be paid so he had me carry out more tasks. After too many crimes we got close and built a friendship, we talked often and took often. Eventually he told me when he first threatened me he really didn't have much evidence on me, just the one time he witnessed it himself and the fact that his inventory was constantly dropping. The cameras saw me coming in but never actually getting the crime documented. He gambled with saying he had plenty of evidence and me not refuting the claim let him know it truly was me. At that point I was in too deep with stealing that there was no reason to stop, I pushed my anger to the side and we continued working together. Hyunwoo took care of getting the location, layout, and escape route while I took care of going in and doing the dirty work."

The silent man finally spoke up after a while and asked the question that has been on his mind since the older began speaking

"So, are you ever going to get into how you got into hunting people?"

Hoseok laughed to himself at the other mans impatience. His chuckling subsided and he began to answer the question rattling in Changkyuns mind.

"After some more time progressed by , Hyunwoo brought me to some hideout and showed me that stealing wasn't the only thing he did. He blackmailed, committed fraud, trained people to kill, stole identities, and more. He was part of a bigger organization then just petty stealing. He said I could make much more money and never be stuck with a corporate or shitty job. It took quite a bit of time for me to come to a decision but I accepted, the rush I get from stealing wasn't enough at that point, I wanted more. Hyunwoo had me training to be a killer shortly after accepting. With my stealth and some practice with a weapon I could be one of the best."

Hoseok gave Changkyun time to move from his statue state and consume the information thrown his way. The younger man took the pause in conversation to mine more information from his boyfriend.

"I'm sure I know the answer, but is there any chance you'll stop doing this? You mentioned that Hyunwoo said you wouldn't have to work a shitty or corporate job anymore, and it's not like much money is going into a mansion since we live in this apartment so do you not have enough already saved to stop?"

There was a look on Hoseoks face that reflected him considering the younger mans question. A few moments pass by before he comes out with an answer.

"There is a chance that I can stop doing this, however at this point I cannot give you a definite answer because I am not sure when it will happen. I'm sorry, Changkyun."

A deep sigh escapes the younger mans mouth before he posed another question to Hoseok.

"How does this even work? Do people just approach you in the street and ask you to kill someone for them?"

The steady silence that once surrounded them during their conversation is filled with the heavenly sound of Hoseok laughing. Although the older man was laughing at his apparently foolish question, Changkyun couldn't help but cherish the moments when Hoseok expressed anything other than a somber demeanor. He couldn't blame Hoseok for being like this, his work causes him to take things more seriously and constantly in a state of thought. People are aware of who he his and could be out to get him at anytime, forcing him to be cautious, thinking of the possibilities that may happen if he were to go out in the day and always looking over his shoulder. The laughter soon flat lines to answer Changkyuns question.

"Hyunwoo deals with the orders, I'm not even sure myself how it happens but he tells me when I need to be free and gives me the details of who, where, and anything else I may need to know. Now, is there any other questions you may have?"

Changkyun shakes his head in response and gets up from his seat while his boyfriend stays seated. He makes his way over to the other man, wrapping his warm arms around Hoseoks body from behind and pulls him into a tight embrace.

"Thank you for sharing all that with me, Hoseok."

The older man chuckles in response, stood up to face his boyfriend and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Anything for you."

____________________

 

Later that day Changkyun went out to get some dinner for himself and his boyfriend while Hoseok stayed behind to get some rest. The younger man makes his way around the city, The hungry man stops by a few stores and grabs some items that catch his eye while on his quest to find some food. After some time passes, Changkyun notices two men wearing matching bright outfits that end up in the same areas he does, he decides to be friendly and flashes them a warm smile before turning away and continuing with his adventure. Finally deciding on a spot, he picks up dinner and walks back to his shared apartment.

Changkyun unlocks the door to see his boyfriend still sprawled out on the couch with a blanket loosely tossed over him. A slight smile crawls across his face before stepping towards the counter and placing down their meal and the items he purchased. Changkyun lazily steps towards Hoseok and sits on the floor next to his boyfriend, he reaches up and runs his hand through the older mans soft hair. Leaning in closer he places a kiss on the sleeping mans forehead before pulling him out of his dream and letting Hoseok know he is back with dinner. Hoseok at the pace of an elderly turtle pulls himself off the couch and towards the table.

Both of the men find their seats before sparking up a conversation.

"While I was out getting us food, I noticed these two men who looked happy in each others presence," Changkyun began. "Why can't we do that?"

Glancing up from his meal, Hoseok furrows his brows in confusion.

"And what exactly is 'that' my love?"

"Going out in public and being all lovey dovey with each other, we rarely go out together. It's either I'm out during the day or you're out during the night."

"Changkyun, you know it's risky for me to be going out during the day with what I do. It's even more risky for you to be with me because you're the last person I want to be at danger."

Unsatisfied with the answer, Changkyuns crosses his arms over his chest and pivots his body away from his boyfriend. What Hoseok said wasn't news, Changkyun knew it was best for it to be like this but that wouldn't stop him from throwing a small tantrum over what was said.

Hoseok lets out an exhale and speaks up.

"Fine."

Changkyun's demeanor shifts, arms still crossed over his body he glances to the other side of the table with a curious expression.

"Fine what?"

"Fine, we can go out together some time soon."

The younger mans expression switches from confused to ecstatic in half a second.

"Can I get that in writing? I don't need you getting amnesia when the times comes for me to show you off to the world."

A slight laugh breaks out from Hoseoks mouth and smiles brightly knowing he's making the man he loves happy.

"You can't get it in writing but I can pinky promise it."

The two men lean in to the center of the table, pinky fingers raised high before intertwining together sealing the promise, they stare into each others eyes for a brief moment and close the gap between their lips. Changkyun pulls back before letting his hormones get the best of him and remembers he picked up some stuff for the older man. He slides out from his seat and digs through the bag of items he bought looking for something in particular. He turns his head to face Hoseok with a grin on his face and pulls out a little stuffed bunny.

"I saw it when I was walking around and thought of you since you know... Bunnies and fast and you're pretty quick too."

With a smile on his face Hoseok rolls his eyes to the back of his skull.

"I appreciate you thinking about me but what am I going to do with this stuffing in the shape of an animal?"

Changkyun pretends to think of a response before answering.

"You can cuddle with it tonight when you sleep on the couch since you don't appreciate my gift."

Changkyun makes his way to the bedroom while Hoseok takes care of the food and follows after his boyfriend with the stuffed animal.

Hoseok crawls into bed, drapes his arm over Changkyun with the bunny in hand and wishes his boyfriend a goodnight.

"Goodnight baby, I love you~"

A smile extends across the younger mans face.

"I love you too Hoseok, sweet dreams."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

A week passes by with little taking place. Hyunwoo already gave Hoseok a target for his next hunting two weeks ago, however he hasn't given him any updates on where it would take place or any other information he would typically provide for the hunter. The wait leads to nights of Changkyun and Hoseok cuddling and watching movies, competing against one another in Mortal Combat, and going for walks around their area once the sun has disappeared.

Today, however, would break the pattern of rewatching the same movies they've already seen. Changkyun is attempting shaking his boyfriend awake with a grin stretched across his face. The pinky promise made over dinner would finally be fulfilled, the couple will go out in public together and enjoy themselves. It had been months since the last time they had been out together due to Hoseoks paranoia. Because of the special occasion, Changkyun wants his boyfriend wide awake to enjoy their time together. Hoseoks eyes crack open faster than a gun shot while all his nerves tighten up. He glares back to the mattress where his love is glaring right back with a radiant smile on his face.

"You wouldn't wake up when I tried so I thought it would be better to let gravity give it a shot."

Hoseok rubbed his eyes to get the tiredness out of his system and stretched to get his blood flowing. He gave the sleep disturber one more venomous stare before heading off to the bathroom to clean himself up. The younger man had that smile super glued to his face as he exited the bedroom to find his way over to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Hoseok is out of the shower and hurling questions at is boyfriend between bites of eggs and toast.

"So, are you gonna explain why you literally forced me out of bed of this morning?"

"We're going out today! I get to show you off like you're a prized pig."

"I'm sorry? When did I agree to being showed off like a first place animal?"

If Changkyun had lasers for eyes the older man would be a hill of dust waiting to be swept and disposed of due to the words that fled from his mouth.

"Last week over dinner we pinky promised to go out together! We even kissed, I thought you'd for sure remember it because of the little moment we had."

Hoseoks face instantly blushed as his memory of the kiss returned and the promise that took place just before it.

The hunter sighs, finishes his last bite of toast and leaves the cleaning to Changkyun. He sees it as his way of getting even for being woken up so unconventially, the younger man sees it as petty but still collects the dishes and cleans them.

The clock shows it's already twelve o' clock, Changkyun showered and both men are ready for the day ahead. To Hoseoks luck, his boyfriend already planned out the evening allowing the older man to just enjoy the time they have together. With their hands intertwined, Changkyun pulls at Hoseok to follow him around and get where they needed to go. He takes them to a river bank shaded by some trees scattered around, there's clusters of people relaxing with friends or loved ones all enjoying the beauty mother nature has to offer. The two men are sitting in the grass, hands linked, and making small talk as the sun crawls its way across the sky. Eventually they leave the peace for a more lively crowd and head toward the shopping district, they slide into a few stores and browse what they have to offer. 

They end up in a clothing store and separated from one another, Changkyun is scanning through the available CDs for anything that peaks his interest until he looks up and sees familiar faces. He repeats his action from the last time he saw the two men from just a week ago but adds a friendly wave, they reciprocate the acknowledgement and continue looking around. Hoseok bounces his way over to his boyfriend with some clothing in hand and starts grilling Changkyun for his opinion on the items. Completely ignoring the questions, the younger man shows Hoseok the couple he was talking about previously. Facing the direction his boyfriend gestured over to, Hoseoks eyes meet with the strangers and he nervously waves to try to calm the awkwardness visibly showing. They mirror the action and disappear deeper into the store whispering to each other. The older mans eyebrows meet in the middle before he shakes it off and turns his attention back to getting Changkyuns opinion.

A couple hours pass by since the last time they saw the two men. The sun has begun to dip over the horizon while the couple found themselves laying in the grass, staring up at the painting stretched across the sky and behind the clouds.

"How exactly do you know those guys we saw earlier?"

Hoseok cut through the silence with his question and pivots his head to look at the profile of his loved one.

"I don't really know them, just saw them around before and thought they looked content together, why?"

Hoseoks gaze averted back towards the clouds.

"Something about them just seemed a little odd."

Changkyuns eyes rolled to the back of his skull and let out a scoff.

"You're always so paranoid, don't worry about it. They're just a happy gay couple, how are they any different from us?"

Hoseok visibly relaxes and agrees to himself that he is overreacting, it's a force of habit that he is trying to control.

"Are you ready to go home?"

Hoseok swayed his head side to side at his boyfriends question causing the younger man to let out an airy laugh before speaking up again.

"That's surprising, the king of wanting to be confined in his four walls wants to stay outside for longer than needed? Either way I'm glad you don't, I wanted to go to an arcade and stomp you in every game they have available and if you wanted to go home I wouldn't be able to see the look on your face from losing over and over again."

Hoseoks eyes widen at the bold, underlined, and italicized statement his boyfriend threw out so leisurely.

"We'll make a bet then, If I get more tickets than you do then you have to buy dinner and anything I want."

"Alright, and when I win you have to buy dinner, anything I want, and a massage."

The older man questions to himself where all this confidence from his boyfriend suddenly came from. Pushing his thoughts back he allows a sly grin to creep across his face, they shake on it and flash each other a determined gaze. They both reached for their bags and began the hunt for the nearest arcade.

After a few minutes they come across an overly bright building with a neon sign dangling from the wall. They enter the establishment glancing around for anything that grabs their attention and pulls them in. Hoseok begins waling towards two skee ball stations and starts inserting some coins, Changkyun follows behind with a sly smirk. The competition starts and complete silence between the two men quickly settles in. After a few tosses Changkyun takes a step back and immediately bursts into laughter causing his boyfriend to be yanked out of his concentration.

"What's so funny?"

After trying and failing to control his outburst he throws out an answer.

"Your intensity is almost as funny as your score."

Another burst of laughter sweeps over him while Hoseok looks back at his total so far in disbelief.

"How can someone look as serious as you were and only have 40 points."

The stunned boyfriend creaks his head to look at his boyfriends score and is hit with even more disbelief.

"How the fuck did you manage to score 350 already? Are you cheating? Did you pay someone here?"

The ridiculous claim shoots through Changkyun, he immediately is standing up straight and refuting the allegation towards him.

"You're just mad that I'm amazing at skee ball aren't you?"

Hoseok flings his last few shots down the ramp and beings to walk away.

"Where are you going now?"

"To find a bathroom, do you want to come and have a peeing competition since you're so amazing?"

Ignoring the snarky remark Changkyun goes back finishing his game. After Hoseok finishes doing his business he exits the bathroom and starts looking for his boyfriend. As he's making his way around the arcade he passes by a few games that trigger some nostalgia and some he's never heard of. He continues looking until something catches his eye.

Hoseok spots someone standing behind one of the machines with one eye showing and piercing right through the older man. The stare is broken when the mystery figure ducks behind the game. Everything in Hoseok told him something was up but before he could confront whatever was watching him, a familiar voice brings Hoseok back to earth.

"There you are babe. I've been trying to find you for a while now, did you decide to run away so you wouldn't get stomped out even more in another game?"

"We need to leave quickly."

"What? Why? If I was boasting too much about the skee ball then I apo-"

"No, that's not it. Something isn't right."

If Changkyuns eyes could roll any harder they would probably fall out of their sockets.

"Can you please for one minute stop being so-"

"I'm serious this time, go exchange your tickets for a prize and I'll be out front waiting."

The two men go their separate ways. While Hoseok is waiting with the bags he looks at the darkness above him and pulls his burner phone out of his pocket and calls Hyunwoo.

"You're probably busy so I'll make it quick, have you told anyone about the task you gave me?"

"Yes, there's a few people that assist me. Why?"

"One of those people aren't on the same side as you. I keep seeing sketchy people where I go and the same with my Changkyun. Two guys seems to be every where we go."

"Doubt it. I've been with these people for quite some time and they have no reason to betray me."

"Don't say I didn't warn you, some weird shit keeps happening and I don't think its going to stop."

Hoseok ends the call lets out a heavy breath that feels like he's been holding since he grabbed his phone.

"Do you really think those guys are out to get you?"

Hoseoks nerves shutter before turning to his boyfriend, he collects himself before spitting out a response.

"It's just a safety precaution, I don't want anything happening to either of us."

Changkyun walks over to his boyfriend with a stuffed doughnut in hand and coils his arms around Hoseoks waist, his head resting upon the hunters chest and sighs.

"I know, I just wish you would see the better in people than assuming they're out to get you."

"Don't worry about it, lets go get something to eat. Have anything in mind?"

"I want Chinese or pizza but I can't decide."

"How about both?"

Changkyuns face lit up brighter than the arcade place while a cheesy smile suddenly popped up. Both of them wrapped an arm around each others waist with Changkyun leaning on his boyfriend. They continue walking to a pizza shop and Chinese restaurant as the stars twinkle in the midnight sky and a crescent moon dimly lights up the streets before them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for not updating this fic, a lot of life stuff has happened but I will try to be more consistent with it. thank you for reading


End file.
